Earthbound
by Zanetspr
Summary: A young boy named Nate must battle against an ancient force using a card game that is more then it seems. long chapters at times.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal lunch time; Nate was teaching the kids in the library how to play magic and was having a few laughs.

"Nathan Thorn please report to Mr. Darway's office" the intercom played over the loud speaker.

Nate was a tall boy but very lean, he always wore a long trench coat and a button up white shirt with a case containing glasses in his breast pocket; he was shaven bald and a very happy child.

"Hey guys I'll be right back." Nate told his students and then headed towards the office.

Nate headed downstairs into a room with cream colored walls, there was only one window leading out to the court yard, there was a desk beside the window and a computer sitting on top of it. Mr. Darway was so busy bustling around his notes that he hadn't realized Nates arrival.

"Oh Nathan, just the person I wanted to see." Darway said

"I figured, what's this about? Have I done something wrong?"

"No no no, a new boy is arriving and we wanted someone to show him around the town."

"You want me to do it? Forgive my asking but why?"

"Well to be perfectly honest, he is a duelist and we want someone to show him where the duel stadiums are and the duel tables around the school and town"

"Mr. Darway you know I don't use the holographic devices for dueling anymore."

"I know but I know I can trust you and I know you know where they are so can you please just help me out?" Darway pleaded with a look pathetic look in his eye, Nate gave it some thought and then agreed to show the boy around the day of his arrival.

The day finally comes two days later and Nate is waiting by the door of his school. A car pulls up and out steps a boy about Nates age, he has long black untamed hair and has a black leather vest on with no under shirt, he is wearing tight black jeans and black fingerless gloves, and like Nate and every other duelist he had a belt on made for holding decks. Nate looks at the new boy wondering what he has gotten himself into and musters up the courage to walk over and talk to the strange looking boy

"Hey, you must be Tray the new kid" Nate said with a smile

"That's me" Tray said with a smile and extended his hand out.

"I'm Nate I've been assigned to show you around" Nate then shakes the boys hand and is filled with relief, Tray seems nice enough.

"I see you are a duelist" Tray says pointing at Nate's card case attached to his belt.  
Nate casually smiled "Aren't we all now a days, that's actually the reason I was assigned."

"So you could show me the holographic arenas within the school and town"

"Exactly, but truth be told I don't use the holographic generators."

Nate spent the entire day showing Tray around, showing him the hidden duel arenas in the school gym and the battle tables in the multipurpose room, they went to the duelist coliseum in the center of the town where tournaments are played and the duel arenas made for public use and finally Nate showed Tray the popular card shop.

"Tray this is Rich he owns the Card Kingdom" Nate Introduced Tray.

"So you must be the new kid" Rich said. Rich was odd looking man, he had a slim face and build; he had long brown hair he tied back and a small beard.

"Rich? As in the champion black duelist?!" Tray looked at Rich as if he was looking at a god.

"I do like my black cards, and I was an undefeated black champion. Sooooo yea I think that is me" Rich smiled; Rich was the type of person to poke fun at anybody for anything.

"So Tray, what are you doing here? Like why move here?"

"To be honest, I'm looking for someone" Tray said "I've heard the Prophet lives in this town." Nate stopped, his blood ran cold and he went pale.

"The Prophet? You mean the kid from that biker group?" Rich questioned "Didn't they all disappear five years ago?"

"I've been looking for them and I traced Prophet back here."

"Why?" Nate asked

"I want to duel them" Tray said with an intense glare.

"Well no one knows who they are sooo isn't it a stupid thing to try and do?"

"I have the spare time" Tray replied "I'll know who it is when I see him duel. All five members had round sunglass lenses of one of the five, colors his wear dark blue."

_Prophet, I haven't heard that name in five years _Nate thought deeply _this could be bad._

Tray got home around nine at night; he walked into his empty house and into his room. Tray lived alone so his room had everything he needed: all his cards.

_That boy Nate is the Prophet I'm sure of it master _Tray thought smiling deviously, in his hand he held a card; A very rare card that only a chosen few have been given, the Eye of Ugin, the cards are housed by evil demon like monsters called Eldrazi

_What should I do next? _Tray thought

_Destroy him in a duel crush him _the Eldrazi of Tray's card said

_I know just how to get to him. _Tray thought evilly

Tray looked at his deck and smiled, his red eyes grew wide and his smile grew demonic, his untamed hair covering one of his red eyes.

_Finally I get to duel the Prophet, a duelist truly worthy to feel the might of my best deck. _Tray went into his closet and toke out a big black metal box; he opened it to reveal a deck of 60+ cards.

_My unholy deck of the undead will vanquish him _Tray started to laugh manically _I will destroy the so called Prophet and earn my place next to my Eldrazi masters!!_

Nate's day started normal but once he got to school everything changed. He got into the multipurpose room he saw every duelist he was training sitting around some laying on the floor some bleeding and others just broken spirited. Nate ran over to a boy with blond spikey hair.

"Jack what happened?!" Nate yelled

"The new kid." Jack said with the look of a broken spirit on his face "he challenged us one by one and defeated us; he stole our decks once he beat us. He told us to give you this." it was a message that read:

_Hello Nate,_

_I am keeping all these weaklings deck hostage, and I will burn them all unless you come and duel me in the gym at 5'o clock._

_I told you and Rich that I was here to duel the Prophet and I plan to, and your reaction after hearing the name was too close to home._

_So Mr. Prophet come duel me you blue bastered._

_Tray the Dark Lord._

Nate's very essence became shrouded with hate.

"He wants a duel, fine I'll give him a duel."

At 5'o clock Nate appeared in a the gym, the lights shone down to reveal Tray, looking as evil as he did in his room.

"Hello Nate." Tray said

"Tray, you have made a terrible mistake" Nate declared. "For the honor of my friends! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!"

"Then let us begin" Tray then extended his arm out to his left and two pedestals made for producing holograms while dueling moved out of the wall.

"I'm Nathan Thorn!" Nate then toke out the container out of his breast pocket and toke out shades with round blue lenses on and put them on. "AND I AM THE PROPHET OF THE FATAL FIVE!"

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Note: besides eye of ugin, any Eldrazi cards I put in these stories will be made up until spoilers start to come out for RoE

Note II: They use holograms in this world

* * *

"I knew it, you are the Prophet" Tray said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Yes I am. You said you wanted to fight me." Nate said "but that comes at a price"

Trays smile disappeared he looked at Nate with disbelief.

"Price?" Tray said in a questioning tone, he couldn't believe there would be a price.

"Yes Tray, this battle will be for ante." Nate explained "If you lose I get whatever card I want out of your deck!"

Tray looked at Nate with a blank look in his eyes, then asked the question that Nate knew he would ask. "What if I win?"

"Same deal" Nate said, Tray's wicked smile appeared again.

"Let's start this" Tray said then walked up the pedestal steps, Nate turned around and walked up the steps of the second pedestal that was place on the opposite side of the room, at the very top was a booth with no roof, wall so short you could see over it and a table used for scanning cards this is how the images are made. At the same time Tray and Nate placed their decks at the far side of their tables and the holographic machine kicked in, they both drew seven cards and the game began. At the front of each pedestal a big twenty appeared.

"I'll start" Tray said "I play the land card Piranha Marsh" a fish made of bone lunged at Nate the fish exploded as it hit the twenty on the pedestal.

"What?!" Nate gasped.

Tray just smiled and said "this land card comes into play tapped but as it does it deals one damage to target player. Your turn."

Nate drew a card. "I play the land card Kazandu Refuge it also comes into play tapped and as it does I gain one life. I end my turn on that note."

Tray's wicked smile turned into a frown then he drew a card but as he looked at his new card he smiled. A black sphere symbolizing his one black mana appeared in front of the pedestal and Tray started his turn.

"First I play a swamp and then I tap one black mana to play dark ritual" Tray declared, a cauldron appeared in the middle of the field and three black orbs shot out of it.

_Damn, turn two and he has four mana on the field. _Nate thought

"I pay one mana to play the creature Quag Vampires!" Tray declared. A tall purple skinned man with glowing red eyes and red markings all over his body.

"Quag Vampire has two powers and the first I will use right away, I pay two extra mana as he comes into play to pump him up by one." At that moment two orbs exploded and the vampire started to glow red, he went from a lowly 1/1 to a 2/2.

"I end my turn, and since the Dark ritual is a one turn only card I no longer have four mana."

At that moment a red and green orb appeared on Nate's side of the field and he drew his card.

_Damn, the only creature I can play this turn isn't meant to defend me. But with only one creature out he might not attack. _Nate thought then started his turn. "I play one mountain land and then pay two mana to play Harabaz Druid!" a woman appeared on Nate's side of the field, she wore shabby made leather armour, carried a staff and had short red hair but she was only a 0/1.

"I end my turn"

Tray smiled and drew his card.

_I drew Guul Draz Vampire, he has a weak 0/1 on the field for defence. _Tray thought then started his turn.

"I pay one mana to play Gual Draz Vampire!" a half naked gray women appeared on the field, he had long red dred locks, red markings all over her body and carried a long knife, she was a 1/1.

"I then attack with my Quag Vampires!" Quag Vampires ran towards Nate mouth open fangs bared.

"I choose not to block and take two damage!" Nate declared; Quag ran past the druid and attacked the pedestal, the twenty became and eighteen, Tray ended his turn and Nate drew his card.

"I play mountain land and then use my druid's power, I tap Harabaz druid and she creates one mana of a color of my choice, I choose black." Harabaz Druid waved her staff and a black orb appeared. "I then pay four mana and play the ally Nimana Sell-Sword!" a bald gray skin man with two giant blades appeared on the field he was a 2/2.

Tray's smile faded and all he could say was one word "Ally"

Nate smiled "That's right, every creature I own is an Ally, and every ally has a power. Whenever he or any other ally comes into play under my control my sell sword gets pumped by one" at that moment the sell sword started to glow a black glow and he became a 3/3 and Nate ended his turn.

_Damnit! I have a bad moon in my hand, but if I play that now every black card would be pumped by one even his._ Tray drew his card and saw the card titled Blazing torch.

_This card will knock him down by two life._ He thought then started his turn.

"I pay one mana to put the equipment card Blazing Torch on the field, then play another mana to give it to my Guul Draz." A torch appeared in Gull Draz's hand.

"I then sacrifice my Torch to deal two damage to you!" Guul Draz threw the flaming torch at the pedestal and it exploded on the eighteen making it a sixteen, Tray then ended his turn.

Nate drew a card, and thought _he is picking me off two by two very fast I have to do something._

"I play the ally Highland Berserker and end my turn." Nate frowned all he could do right now was play Allies pumping up his sell-sword until he drew a better card.

Tray started to laugh like a mad man "Your Allies will fall to my dark army, I will show you why they call me The Dark Lord! I attack with my Quag Vampires!" Started to run again but this time Nate had a powerful blocker.

"Sell-sword defend me!" Nate yelled but that just made Tray laugh.

"I use the instant Disfigure bringing down your sell sword by -2/-2!" Tray declared but at that moment two armoured men appeared on Nate's side of the field.

"What the hell?!" Tray yelled in confusion.

"I used my druids power to give me one mana for every ally I have on the field again, and then played my own instant!" Nate explained.

"Impossible!"

"My instant: Join the Ranks!" Nate declared "giving me two 1/1 ally tokens!"

"No! That means your sell sword is pumped by two!" Tray said in horror.

The Nimana Sell-sword swung one of its giant blades and decapitated the quag vampire.

"I play a swamp and pay two to play child of the night and end my turn" Tray declared, a black haired pale woman with a black robe appeared and Nate drew.

"I attack with my sell-sword!" Nate declared and Tray blocked with child of the night. "your creature is gone, but your life grows?!"

Tray smiled "Child of the Night is a life link card, as soon as she inflicts damage I gain as much life as she did damage since she was a 2/1 and she deals two damage to your creature I gain two life."

Nate frowned and ended his turn, Tray drew and smiled.

"I pay play a swamp and then play two mana for two more Dark Rituals!" Tray declared, Two Cauldrons appeared on the field and ejected six black orbs.

"Then I pay seven mana and play the Butcher of Malikar!" Tray declared laughing, man with black armour on and black cape appeared on the battle field; he carried a short stabbing sword, had red tattoos all on his face and had long black hair, he didn't stand he hovered and he was a flying 5/4. With his last mana Tray played another Quag vampire but kept it at a 1/1 and hen ended his turn.

_He made a large deal about a 5/4 flyer, normally that would be very useful but for seven mana, he must have a power so I should be careful. _Nate thought then he drew. "I use my Druid to make five red mana and use that mana to play the 2/2 pumping Ally TukTuk Grunt!" Nate declared, a small goblin with two swords appeared next to the other Ally creatures he was a 2/2 but being a pumping ally he became a 3/3 and Sell-sword became a seven.

"I attack with a 1/1 ally token!" Nate declared but Tray just smiled and blocked with the 1/1 Guul Draaz destroying both creatures, Nate stood confused he sent out the 1/1 as bait to see if the Butcher had a blocking power but didn't expect to have Tray destroy a 1/1.

"Once any creature goes into my graveyard my Butcher activates his power!" Tray declared.

The Butcher started to glow and then lifted his sword up.

"He will destroy a creature for every creature destroyed on my side of the field but you must choose which one!" Tray declared smiling evilly.

_So that's his power I have to sacrifice a creature every time his creature is destroyed! _Nate thought and chooses the other token to be destroyed, The Butcher's sword started to glow bright purple an energy beam fired out of it and destroyed the token ally, he then ends his turn.

Tray draws and plays Blood Seeker for two mana; a purple man with blood smeared on his face and a knife in his hand appears, Tray ends his turn.

_Yes, do you feel the loss? Unless you attack with three creatures you cannot hurt me and even if you do you'll have to destroy three creatures. _Tray thought and Nate Draws he then plays the card Bala Ged Thief.

"As you play that ally you activate my blood seekers power!" Tray said and Blood seeker threw his knife at the pedestal knocking down another life. "Whenever a creature enters your side of the field blood seeker can make you lose a life!"

Nate frowned and ended his turn, all Tray does is play another Guul Draz Vampire and ends his turn.

Nate draws a card and smiles.

"First I use my Druid to give me five white mana and then I use one white and one of my red to play Turn to mist!" Nate declared, Harabaz Druid is turned into nothing but Vapour. "This removes one creature from the game for one turn and then I use the other four to play Day of Judgement!" as he says this and explosion occurs in the middle of the field, the blast is so vast that it vaporizes every creature on the field.

_He just destroyed every creature on the field Damnit!_ Tray thought, Nate then played the tri-land Crumbling Necroplois ended his turn turning his Druid back into a creature.

Tray drew and frown _I just drew a great card but I need seven mana and I only have four. _

"I pay two mana and play the enchantment Bad Moon!" Tray declared and a moon appeared above their heads and ended his turn.

_I need allies on the field so I can get mana. I have four land plus Harabaz that makes five but if I'm going to end this soon I will need ten; luckly I have three more join the ranks in my deck._ Nate thought and then he drew.

"I use my druid to create a green mana, then I pay five mana to play Turntimber Ranger!" Nate declared "this is a special ally for this ally does two things, he pumps himself and creates a 2/2 wolf token." Just then a Elf with leather armor appeared on the field; he had long black hair and side burns and he carried a sword, beside him a wolf. Turntimber was now a 3/3 and Nate ended his turn.

Tray drew a card and smiled it was the land card he needed.

"Have you ever witnessed evil?" Tray asked "I play the land card Eye of Ugin making all Eldrazi spells two cheaper!"

Nate stood dumbfounded "Eldrazi?"

Tray smiled and laughed wickedly "Prepare to witness death!"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

I'm refining from using the word duel and keep it at battle

And duelist will be players now

* * *

Nate stood confused at this land card, the eye of Ugin didn't appear as a sphere but instead a glowing gold diamond.

"What do you know of the multiverse?" Tray asked

"Its' part of the Magic: the gathering storyline" Nate said but Tray just laughed

"What if I told you it was real?" Tray asked "What if I told you this game is just an echo of the real thing?"

"Go on" Nate said.

"Our world, is sealed off from the multiverse. Why that is I am not sure but it has always been. Planeswalkers cannot be found here, something about our world makes it impossible for the planeswalker sparks to appear, but instead some individual will have memories and see visions of the other worlds." Tray explained

"So you're telling me, because we are sealed off from the 'multiverse' some people see it in their dreams and made a card game off it?" Nate said

"Exactly, the creators of the game had these dreams and visions, naturally they decided to make money off their very vivid dreams. "

"Play your creature"

"In the multiverse there is one creature race more powerful than Avatars, Demons, Angels Dragons or anything. Infact they were sealed away by planeswalkers to keep from destroying all life in every world." Tray said smiling "witness the power of the Eldrazi! I pay five mana to play Zakuul of the Brood!" just then a giant white creature appeared, his skin was white, he had a snout but no lips instead he had long fangs, his arms were longer then his body and he busted out of the ground, he had no eyes but two bull like horns where his eyes should be. Zakuul was a seven costing creature but with eye of ugin he costing five and he was a 9/9.

Nate's eyes grew wide fearing this titan of a creature.

"It is one of the weaker Eldrazi he only has one power" Tray said then he ended his turn.

Nate didn't know what to do, a 9/9 for seven mana and a power this was too much; Nate drew his card he now had two join the ranks in his hand and figured he was going to need to end this soon so he played it and ended his turn.

"At my upkeep Zakuul's power activates, first you sacrifice a creature then he gets power and toughness equal to the power and toughness of the creature sacrificed!" Nate sacrificed a 2/2 wolf giving Zakuul a 4/4 boost, then Tray drew a card.

"I attack with Zakuul!" Tray declared Nate blocked with a wolf, Zakuul vomited red blood like a geyser destroying the wolf and Tray ended his turn.

Nate drew and used all his mana to play his last to join the ranks and ended his turn.

At the beginning of Trays turn he sacked another wolf making Zakuul a 17/17 and Zakuul destroying another wolf.

_Thank god I just drew the card I need to win this. _Nate thought.

"I use my druid to make six mana then pay ten mana to play Sadistic Sacrament! I get to pick fifteen cards out of your deck and exile them! I pick fifteen land and end my turn." Nate said.

"Do you think I need any more land?" Tray laughed "You must be running short on ideas."

Tray's turn played out like the last two, Nate sacrificed a wolf and when attacked blocked with a wolf and then Nate's turn started.

"Are you ready Tray?" Nat asked "I pay three mana and play Mind Funeral."

Trays blood ran cold he stopped and looked at his deck; Tray knew exactly what that card did and never even thought to use it in such a way. Mind Funeral made your exile a card from the top of your deck until you had four land but thanks to the Sadistic Sacrament card Tray had no more land left, so Tray slowly was exiling his entire deck and there was nothing he could do about it.

The game was over and Nate had beaten Tray; Tray walks down the stairs and falls to his knees starts crying and yelling why.

"I want Zakuul." Nate said extending his hand out.

"A deal is a deal." Tray said with much sorrow in his heart. Tray toke out his deck pulled out the Eldrazi card and handed it to Nate but when Nate grabbed it he felt the aura of pure evil.

"This card...its calling to me" Nate said in a panic; Nate had the card in his hand trembling its very aura poisoning his mind, he could hear the voice of the eldrazi beast within calling to him, telling him to pledge allegiance to the evil force inside the card; Nate felt the card pulsing as if something was trying escape. Nate made the choice, he toke the card both hands and with one jerk tore the card in two, the card died screaming in Nate's brain.

"What did you do?!" Tray cried.

"I destroyed the evil, now as for the decks of my pupils?" Nate toke off his glasses and stared down Tray. "Where are the decks?"

Tray looked at Nate with one eye and told him where he was keeping the decks, Nate walked towards the place and sure enough they were all there.

Hours later Tray had gone home, holding the remains of the evil card.

_I am sorry my lord _Tray thought with sorrow filled in his heart but the Eye of Ugin started to pulse with furry.

_You have failed me Tray! _The demon screamed into Trays mind.

_How was I supposed to combat that? _Tray argued _His strategy wasn't strength!_

_Useless! Once the man with the chosen deck arrives he will fix your mess _The Demon within the card said.

_No! I can do it! Give me a second chance! _Tray pleaded _I will challenge people and take their cards through the same way my card was destroyed._

Card Kingdom has always been a place for the players to come and battle but on Tuesdays the only person who shows up is Nate but this Tuesday was different. A tall pale man walked into the store he wore a dress coat and pants, on his head was a Top hat covering bright orange hair; he must have been in his mid thirties and in his right hand a long black cane with a crystal on the top.

"Hello Richard." The man said.

"Nigel, long time no see it must have been five years." Richard responded.

"Exactly five" Nigel said "I'm looking for a boy, his name is Tray."

"Why are you looking for him Nigel?" a voice from behind asked, Nigel turned around and saw Nate standing right behind him.

"Business" Nigel replied "he has something very dangerous."

"I'm aware of this, but his Eldrazi card is destroyed" Nate said.

"You destroyed Eye of Ugin?!" Nigel asked with a shocked look on his face.

"No, I destroyed Zakuul."

"You didn't destroy shit the real danger is in every Eye of Ugin."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Nate asked bewildered.

"The fact is: I'm a guardian and our job is to make sure the Eldrazi never enter this plane"

"Nigel, five years ago you were a thug" Nate yelled "all you knew was battling people and taking their decks and know you claim to be a Guardian!"

"It must be hard to believe" Nigel said calmly "but remember you were like that to! You were the worst of us, and know you train young people to battle or duel or whatever the hell you want to call it! I am doing something that will actually help the world, so you can help me or get out of my way!"

"He uses Vampires." Nate said sounding defeated "his deck is Malakir based."

"Then I will use my Sengir deck." Nigel replied "Thank you Prophet. I promise that whether I win or lose I will explain what is going on."

To be continued.....


	4. Chapter 4

The night was young and the moon was full, Tray sat in his room looking at his deck of Malakir Vampires.

_How was I able to lose _He thought bitterly _I must become stronger._

Just then a knock on the front door echoed the empty house startling Tray, he arose to his feet and opened the door.  
"What is it?" He demanded not in any mood for visitors but no one was there, only a note. He stood puzzled and picked up the note, all it read was _Guardian _and then a time and a place, Tray knew this was a challenge he had been warned by his master of the "Guardians" and their plot to stop the Eldrazi from surfacing.

_What should I do master _Tray thought while holding the evil Eye of Ugin.

_You stated that you wanted to prove yourself. _The card stated. _This is your chance. If you win this battle then you are worthy to help carry out the plans to free us from our prison._

Tray smiled, this was the best news he had heard in a long time and forever confident he knew he had the ability to win this battle.

Down the street not even two blocks away Nate was waiting for Nigel to get back.

"Toke your damn time didn't you?" Nate said to Nigel frustrated, Nigel just looked at Nate and shrugged.

"Things like this take time." Nigel replied.

"You were slipping a damn note under a door!"

"Next time you bloody well do it!" Nigel snapped, Nate grabbed Nigel's sleeve making sure the man was going anywhere. Nigel turned his head and looked at the young man staring him down, for that moment and only that moment he remembered five years earlier when him and Nate where part of a group known as the Fatal Five.

It was thirteen years ago when Nigel and Nate met and in very different circumstances. Nate was a six year old who lived on the street, begging for food and peddling people out of their money through games of chance until Nigel saw him. Nigel walked over to this very young boy with a deck of poker cards and kneeled next to him.

"Hello little boy" Nigel said kindly "what do you got their?"

"Place bets High card you win low card I win" Nate said scowling at the term little boy.

"Have you ever lost?" Nigel asked politely "because something tells me there is nothing but low cards in that deck."

"What do you want?" Nate said starting to sound defensive.

"What if I told you there is a better game?" Nigel asked "If you come home with me I could teach you."

"I've never left my corner." Nate said hanging his head low "Mother told me to wait here for her. I was five then and I've waited ever since."

"What is your name?" Nigel asked concerned.

"Nathan......Force."

"Well Nathan my name is Nigel Thorn and you can come home with me" Nigel replied "and every day we will come here for two hours in the morning, afternoon and evening to wait. But in the mean time you can have food and shelter."

Nate thought for a minute but then agreed.

Nigel was a wealthy man and his house was a large house, the backyard was the size of a football field and the inside bedrooms were as large as small apartments; he lived fifteen minutes out of the city limits.

Nigel brought out a deck of cards with "Magic the gathering" written on the back of each of them and taught Nate how to play the game.

For one year Nigel kept his promise and went back to the corner three times each day and waited with Nate for his mother to come but she never came, after a year Nate didn't want to go back to the corner all he wanted to do was play magic.

The memory faded as Nate pulled Nigel close to him; Nigel blinked and looked around no longer seeing the young boy he had pulled off the streets but now seeing the nineteen year old young man staring him down.

"I want answers old man" Nate demanded "What the hell is going on?!"

"I told you id explain after the battle." Nigel said sharply "I'm only thirty-five, I am not old."

Nate let go of the sleeve and the two continued to walk down the street, Nigel looked at Nate.

"How have you been?" Nigel asked in a caring tone.

"None of your damn business" Nate said "I will work with you again but I will not let you get all friggin' buddy-buddy on me, ok?"

"Of course, strictly business" Nigel said in down tone "nothing more."

The next day Tray was waiting outside of Card Kingdom like the note said when Nigel walked up.

"You must be Tray?" Nigel said calmly and tipped his top hat.

"Where are we going to do this?" Tray said sharply.

"The table inside is a Battle Table so inside the shop." Nigel replied calmly as he walked into the Card kingdom, Tray looked confused he had never used a battle table.

"What is a battle table?" Tray asked, he had been shown a few by Nate when he first arrived but wasn't really paying attention at the time.

"It works the same as the pedestals in battle arenas but smaller, the table creates a small hologram instead of a large on." Nigel explained "you activate it the same way just put the deck in deck space."

"If we are going to do this Guardian" Tray said "then we will play for ante."

"Ok, but we will not ante one card." Nigel said calmly.

"How many then?" Tray asked.

"Just over sixty" Nigel replied, Tray looked confused then he realized that this battles ante was the decks they were using.

"You see, if I win I want you to be useless to the Eldrazi titans" Nigel continued "Now I know this is your best deck so if I take that away, you will be useless."

"You aren't using your best deck are you?" Tray asked feeling a little concerned.

"Young man, all my decks are as perfect as the last." Nigel said "I do not have a best deck. I hear you use Malakir Vampires; well I'm using Vampires as well so if I lose, the cards you get might be of some use."

They both sat down at the table Nigel at the head and tray at the foot, they simultaneously placed their decks down and activated the table, two number twenties appeared at the middle of the table both pointing towards a player and simultaneously they drew seven cards.

"I'll go first" Nigel declared "I play a swamp and pay one mana to play dark ritual, then play another mana to play another dark ritual and then with five mana left cast Crosis's Attendant!"

On the table a android no bigger than an action figure appeared, he was dark orange with gold plates on his fingers, shoulders and face; on his chest were three crystals: red, black and blue he was a 3/3 and Nigel ended his turn.

"I draw my card then do something similar, I play a swamp and play three dark rituals and then pay seven mana to play Butcher of Malakir!" Tray declared, The Butcher hovered, his feet just barely touching the table and tray ended his turn but Nigel didn't look worried, he didn't even flinch, he just drew his card and started his turn.

"I play a swamp and then pay one mana to activate the Attendant's power!" Nigel declared and the gems on the Attendant started to glow bright until the android started to crack and suddenly he exploded leaving only three orbs on the field: one red, one black and one blue. "I then pay one mana to play two more dark rituals, then I pay seven of my own to play Blood Tyrant!" a dark gray skin man appeared with long black hair so long that it look like a cape, he had tattered black cloths on and blood dripping from his mouth, he was a 5/5, flyer and a Trampler and Nigel ended his turn.

Tray drew his card slowly because Tray knew exactly what the Tyrant on the field could do: Every time Nigel has an upkeep both him and Tray would lose a life and Blood Tyrant gains power for every life lost.

_At least if I have Butcher on the field he won't attack _Tray thought "I play a swamp then pay one and play Pulse tracker!" a light blue man appeared on the field, he had no shirt and red paint on his face then Tray ended his turn.

At that moment the twenties became nineteen's and Blood Tyrant became a 7/7.

Nigel drew his card and frowned he had drawn a skeletal vampire, a very good card, which costs six mana and with all four dark rituals gone he had no way of playing it so, he ended his turn.

Tray drew and started his turn.

"I play a swamp then pay two mana and summon Bloodghast!" Tray declared, and a white spirit with blood red hands, eyes and teeth appeared, he was a 2/1 that couldn't block and Tray ended his turn.

The Tyrant dealt the damage, Nigel drew a card, more useful this time it was a swamp and he played it and his turn was done.

Tray drew a card and ended his turn and then the Tyrant Dealt the damage and Nigel Drew a card.

"I pay three mana and summon Vampire Hounds!" Nigel Declared, Large vicious dog appeared on the field then Nigel smiled, now that he had one creature out he could attack without worry.

"I attack with Blood Tyrant!" Nigel declared.

_Damn Blood Tyrant flies, and I only have one flier out, he tramples as well so either way I am taking damage _Tray thought _I either take eleven damage or six._

"I block with my Butcher!" Tray declared, the Tyrant swooped down and tackled the Butcher; the butcher tried to stab the tyrant but his sword shattered and he was ripped to pieces but before he died a purple ray hit the Vampire hound and destroyed it and Nigel ended his turn.

Tray drew his card and smiled.

"I pay two mana and play Feast of blood!" Tray declared "If I have at least two vampires on the field I can destroy a creature!" Pulse Tracker and Bloodghast jumped at Blood tyrant and before he could fight back he was dead and being fed on.

"Plus I gain four life" Tray said smiling as his life counter raised from twelve to sixteen "finally I play the land card Bojuka Bog; this land card comes into play tapped but lets me exile a target graveyard!"

"So I can never summon Blood Tyrant again" Nigel said as Tray ended his turn and Nigel drew his card, he looked at it and smiled.

"I pay two mana to play the instant card Douse in Gloom" Nigel declared "This card deal two damage two a creature and allow me two gain two life, I douse your Bloodghast!" at that moment a pool opened up below the Vampire spirit and sucked him in completely destroying him and making Nigel's life counter raise from eighteen to twenty and ended his turn.

_He destroyed my Bloodghast thinking if he left me one blocker I'd play it safe and not attack _Tray thought as he drew his card "I attack with Pulse Tracker!" Pulse Tracker ran at Nigel and attacked an invisible barrier right in front of Nigel but as he did a purple gas came out of the Trackers pours.

"That gas makes you lose an extra life on top of the life you lose from the attack bringing you back down to eighteen and I end my turn" Tray Declared and Nigel drew a card.

"I play the artefact Demon's Horn and end my turn" Nigel declared and a small horn rose out of the table.

Tray drew a card and played a swamp then played the Vampire Aristocrat but then the horn started to glow.

"Every time a black spell is played I can gain a life" Nigel said and Tray ended his turn.

Nigel drew a card and started his turn.

"I play Sengir Bats and end my turn" Nigel Declared, a small bat appeared on the field and his health rose again.

"I attack with Pulse Tracker!" Tray said after he drew and Pulse Tracker started to run with the mist pouring out of him.

"Bat" Nigel calmly stated and the bat swooped down and ripped out the Trackers jugular vein, but then the bat started to grow and went from a ½ to a 2/3.

"Every time a creature dies that my bat has inflicted damage on my bat gets a boost." Nigel calmly explained "most older vampires have this ability, and my deck is filled with them, I'm afraid you cannot win Tray"

To be continued.....


	5. Chapter 5

Short Chapter just the battle wrap up

* * *

"I cannot win eh?" Tray said smugly "It seems to me that you are having mana problems Nigel!"

Nigel couldn't help realize that Tray was right, when he used all his Dark rituals to summon the Blood Tyrant on turn two he didn't expect that Tray could destroy him so quickly, He expected to be able to have enough turns to get at least five mana out but after the Feast of Blood Nigel has been out of options, he drew a card and it was a swamp so he played it and ended his turn.

Tray drew and once again smiled "I pay six mana to play Blood Tribute! This knocks you down by half of your life rounded up and if I tap a vampire I gain that much life!" Tray tapped his Aristocrat and Nigel's life went from nineteen to ten then up to eleven because a black spell was played then Tray gained ten life and ended his turn.

Nigel drew and then started his turn.

"I attack with Sengir Bats and since he flys you cannot block him!" Nigel declared and the bat swooped and hit the invisible wall infront of tray and Tray lost two life "Then I pay four mana to play Temporal Extortion, his either gives me another turn or you can lose half your life."

Tray thought about it and decided to give Nigel another turn so Nigel ended his turn and started his extra one by drawing.

"I play the card Vampire Nocturnus" Nigel declared as a bald gray skin man in a black cloak appeared he was a 3/3 "I keep the top card of my deck revealed and if it is a black card all my vampires get +2/+1 and fly" Nigel revealed his top card and it was a swamp, swamps create black mana but they are not black cards and he ended his extra turn.

Tray drew a card and played a swamp and ended his turn, than Nigel did the same thing his top card was another swamp, this was good because next turn he could play his skeletal vampire bad because his cards weren't boosting and he ended his turn.

Tray drew a card and ended his turn.

Nigel drew a card and played a swamp and the top card was a black card so now all his vampires were fliers with a +2/+1 boost.

"I pay six mana to play Skeletal Vampire!" Nigel declared and a flying Skeleton appeared on the field he was normally a 3/3 but this turn he was a 5/4, beside him were two bats each were 1/1 playing it cautious he ended his turn.

Tray drew his card and started his turn "I pay four life to play Spiteful Visions!" Tray declared "Every draw step we draw two cards and every time we draw a card we lose life! I end my turn."

Nigel drew two cards and toke two life, the top card was black again and he started his turn.

"I play Profane Command making you lose four life by paying six mana and I attack with a Skeletal vampire! And I end my turn" the skeleton swooped down and a purple beam shot out of his mouth deducting nine life from Tray then Tray lost two more by drawing two cards but he just smiled.

"I pay three mana to play underworld dreams; an enchantment that states whenever you draw a card you lose a life!" Tray declared "Then I attack with Vampire Aristocrat!"

"I Block with a bat" Nigel declared playing it safe.

"I then pay one mana with an extra three mana kicker to player vampires bite giving him +3/+0 and life link!" Tray declared as The vampire sliced a 1/1 bat in two giving Tray five more life and he ended his turn.

Nigel drew two cards and lost four life bring him down to nine, the top card was not black so he was not powering up his vampires he played a swamp then attacked with, Sengri bats, a bat token and skeletal vampire but that only dropped him down by six Nigel knew very well he was going to lose this battle and he was going to lose it soon.

Tray drew two cards and toke two life and started his turn.

"I pay three mana to play soul bleed!" Tray declared but just as Nigel was about to gain a life Tray activated the Needle bite trap from his hand, a chain fired out of the ground and hit the invisible wall taking Nigel down by five, Nigel had lost on his next turn he would lose five life instantly, there was no going back.

Nigel drew his cards and lost all his life and lost the game, the bad guys won this round. Tray was practically jumping for joy, he got up and grabbed Nigel's deck off the table and Nigel didn't stop him because he won it fair and square.

"Don't get to cocky I'll beat you next time" Nigel said then Tipped his hat to Tray and walked out the door.

All he could think was _man, Nate is gonna have my head_

To be continued....


End file.
